The present invention is a rotary organizer designed to store artist paint tubes, bottles, jars, brushes, craft supplies, and sundry tools in a vertical format. No such single device has been nor is presently available commercially. All present commercial organizers offered to artists or craft persons are limited in their utility, whether in the studio, classroom, work space, or when traveling. Typically, an artist or craft person stores the above named items in a shoe box, in a commercially-built case, in a backpack, or in a portable gear/tackle bin. In the process of painting or craft work, these storage styles waste space, access time and effort.
A briefcase storage style located near the artist or craft person at work usually lies horizontally, so that the organized paint tubes, bottles, jars, brushes and craft supplies are reached with a certain effort, which increases with the number of items. If not organized, the jumbled contents require time and effort to be separated and selected, when searching for a specific color or a single item.
In the portable art bin case, the built-in extending drawers are too few and inadequately shaped for complete, appropriate organized storage and are positioned awkwardly in reaching for a specific item, when the reach is horizontal. Because the drawers remain horizontal when extended up and outwardly, the drawers' contents face the ceiling in lieu of facing the user. In the bin's bottom space, below the folding drawers, the contents become jumbled in a narrow or shallow space. Consequently, the tubes get dinged, leak and are stained with paint, as would also occur in a shoe box, in a backpack, in briefcase storages, and so are not immediately recognizable nor accessible.